


An Odd Exchange

by Rapterkitten



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Elder God, Gods, M/M, Magic, Tentacles, sorta? I guess?, what is this bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a disgusting little man who ships an eldritch abomination with the legacy of Apollo, thanks to my friend. And a while ago I ended up writing a little thing about my disgusting little ship. Also thanks to my friend. However, this is all I got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Odd Exchange

Nyarlathotep has painted black nails filed to a point. Smooth, dark skin, soft fingers that could glide across Octavians skin with surprising ease, gently cupping the boy's cheek. Silvery blue eyes filled with something inhuman. Something otherwordly. Octavian can hardly bare to look away. But he does so anyways; he's been staring into the silver eyes for a moment to long, feeling a hard rock of dread fill itself in his stomach, feeling thoughts that absolutely can not be his own slip into his mind.

Nyarlathotep is a god that holds no mercy. Personality and intent more inhuman than his gaze, even more inhuman than the small mass of tentacles that's decided to crawl from his back, slick and disgusting and hovering there in the air. One decides to slide up Octavian's neck and the boy shivers, exhaling a short breath.

“You're quite a pecurliar creature, aren't you Octavian?”

Unfocused blue eyes flickered back to meet the silver gaze of the god, straining unusually for a moment before finally managing to focus- gazes locking with eachother.

“...I-I guess you could say that..”

“Hm. I guess I could. You are a _legacy_ after all. Related to.. oh, what's his name.”

The blonde feels almost offended for a moment. “  ** _Apollo_**. ”

Nylar seems almost surprised by the near snippy tone the young human is using. Eyes widening for a moment, mouth twisting down in a frown and oh no, that can not be good, one of those tentacles is going to start chocking him isn't it-

But his paranoia is met with nothing. The expected chocking doesn't arrive; though Octavian does feel the one sliding against his neck withdraw, deciding instead it'd like to wrap around the Outer God's arm instead. No chocking. Nyarlathotep doesn't even seem to be _angry_.

“Yes.  _Apollo_ ,” An expression of disgust flashes across his face- Though the supposedly ever neutral god realizes his mistake, forcing his expression into one of near content, small, though fake, smile placing itself on his lips, head cocking to the side lightly. “I don't know why you Romans worship those lesser beings. Not when there's god like _me_ out there. Or at the very least that shoggoth of a man Cthulhu.” He withdrew his hand from Octavian's face, gaze switching instead to stare down at it. He turns it a few times, seemingly trying to focus on his nails.

“We... We didn't know you actually existed.”

Nyarlathotep freezes. Blinks once, twice. Octavian quickly notices that those tentacles have stopped wriggling about. In time with the flicker of Nylar's eyes, the tentacles dissipate into nothing more than a black dust, floating to the ground and seeming to disappear.

Magic.

Dark magic. Blackest of the black. 

Octavian had to remember such a thing; for the magic the god used was as dark as his soul. Though his soul- that magic- it was all so....

Alluring.

Almost as alluring as the lightening eyes the god possessed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I BLATANTLY AVOIDED GIVING THIS PJO'S FANDOM TAG AS THE PJO FANDOM SEEMS A BIT MORE ACTIVE THAN THE CTHULHU MYTHOS FANDOM. I JUST UPLOADED THIS FOR FUN I GUESS. I DON'T KNOW. I SIMULTANEOUSLY WANT AND DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO SEE THIS DISGUSTING THING


End file.
